Rogue Drabbles
by PepsiCrush
Summary: Drabbles centered around Rogue. None of them really connect. Little bit of ROMY, some friendship!ROGAN, her being angry at Bobby...All that good stuff.
1. Stubborn

High punch, low kick, she goes through the program as if she's a part of the machine herself. Ignoring reality she focuses on the challenges the room makes up for her. She's tired of dealing with it, tired of dealing with him. If he wanted to talk he could damn well come and find her. If not, what did she care? She didn't need to deal with such a temper-mental…_boy_ anyhow.

"Okay, Stripes," she hears as the program is paused without her saying so. She knows who it is, but she still can't help herself for feeling pissed off, "Time to call it quits for the night."

She ignores the man she had come to think of as a father as she once more tells the program to proceed. Its either that or she takes it all out on the person that put her here. She figures its best for everyone if she lets off steam in the Danger Room instead of in the main living room.

"I mean it, Kid," this time he stops the program all together, shutting it down completely so she doesn't have a choice. "Hit the showers before Chuck decides to come down here himself."

Rolling her eyes she does as she's told. He knows the only reason she's doing it is because he told her to do it. The girl had been hanging around him too much. Perhaps she had absorbed him one too many times, but she had developed a real problem with authority – something ole one-eye was really beginning to hate him for.

"Rogue," the sound of his voice makes her pause in her journey to the girl's locker room. "He didn't mean it ya know."

Rogue knows he means it. Logan preferred to stay out of her private life, no matter how much of a familial bond they had developed over their time at Xavier's. So for him to actually remotely bring up something was actually a bid deal.

"I know," she reluctantly replies. "But that doesn't mean it didn't happen."

She had always been stubborn. She hadn't learned that from him.

* * *

A/N: I'm calling these drabbles since none of them really go together, and I can't seem to MAKE them go together. I don't have a lot of them, but I'm still hoping you'll enjoy them. The standard disclaimers also apply. I don't own any of the characters etc of the X-Men universe. It all belongs to Marvel and those who have bought the rights from Marvel. Thanks!


	2. Not Strong Enough

She was sick. Not in the way most people would have thought. Her stomach felt fine. There were no aches, no pains. But that didn't stop the fact that she was in fact still sick. She was sick and tired and she wasn't putting up with it a moment longer. She was weak. She knew that and so did everyone else at the mansion. Once upon a time she wouldn't have let someone like Bobby walk all over her like that. She wouldn't have let something like her powers hold her back from doing all the things she wanted to do in life.

But somewhere along the lines she stumbled. She stumbled, had fallen, and forgot to stand back up. How many times had she just let things pass her by because she 'couldn't be normal?' She had lost count, and quite frankly she made herself sick. She was tired of not being able to look at herself in the mirror.

When talk about the Cure came up she had just about gone nuts. People whispered when they thought she wasn't paying attention. They all expected her to leave on the first bus ride out of town. Ororo had said that there was nothing to Cure. Xavier said they were gifted. They at least were able to gain control, even if it had been a long and hard road for them to travel. How many people were faced with powers that would never be controlled, but would always control them, whether they wanted it to be that way or not?

She was tired of living with the looks. She was tired of feeling weak. She was tired of people being afraid of what she could do, of what she couldn't control. So she left. She left when she could have been the most helpful. All it would have taken was two simple touches. One from Logan to protect herself, and one from Jean to protect those she cared about. That was it, and she hadn't been strong enough.


	3. Control

You never know what you're missing until it's gone.

She had never really,_ truly_ understood that saying until she was seventeen. She didn't have a choice in the matter. She was forced to come to terms with the fact that her skin would never come in contact with another's ever again.

It was amazing really, how much she missed such a simple thing. She had long since given up on the hopes that she would ever gain control. Even the professor himself said that it was doubtful. How much of a chance had there ever been to begin with? At first she would have given anything to be rid of her so-called gift, or even just to have the ability to turn it off.

Then the opportunity presented itself: The cure.

She hated herself for being so weak. She spent many restless nights at the mansion, trying to decide what was best. With the cure she'd be gaining so much. She'd be able to touch again without fear. She'd be able to have kids. She could have a real family…

But what would she be giving up?

She'd be giving up on her life here at Xavier's. She'd be giving up on her friends, on the only people she could relate to and think of as family. All of the weeks, days and months of training would be for nothing. She'd be giving up on herself, admitting defeat.

Was it worth it?

Seeing Bobby and Kitty outside her window she wasn't sure. They were able to share something she'd never be able to share with anyone as long as she had her powers.

Would she be able to handle the rejection she was bound to receive from everyone if she took the cure?

Looking down at her gloved hands she knew the answer. There were so many risks and so many unknowns, but she knew what she had to do. Coming to Xavier's was all about not letting your mutation control what you do. The only way that she would be able to do that was if she were able to turn hers off.

Heading to her room she packed the single bag she had shown up with and donned her familiar travel clothes she had arrived in not so long ago – even if it had felt like years.

"You runnin' again," she heard as she reached the front door.

She couldn't help but smile at the familiarity. "Not anymore," she replied confidently as she reached for the door handle. If anyone here were to understand, it'd be him. He wouldn't stop her.

"I hope you're not doing this for some boy." But it wouldn't stop him from being concerned.

She shook her head. "Not some boy," she said back. "I need this for me. So I can finally stop runnin'."

With that she left without looking back. She knew she'd return someday. Who knew when that'd be? But Xavier's would always be home to her, no matter where she ended up, powers or no powers.


	4. Pretend

People liked to play pretend. She knew that better than almost anyone. She lived it, breathed it, she experienced it whether she wanted to or not.

They pretended this relationship was working. They pretended she was normal. They acted like they were the happy couple they weren't. At night they yelled and screamed behind closed doors. At the end of the day she pretended she didn't see him go running to Kitty time and time again.

Yes, people liked to pretend. And they were good at it.

* * *

A/N: I kinda hate how none of these really connect or make any real sense, but I like each individual piece an want to share them. I just wish I were able to do something with them. :/

I hope you enjoy!


	5. In Need of Distraction

She had always wondered what it would be like to be someone else. To be able to see life through someone else's eyes; to be able to understand the reasons behind someone's actions…She thought it would be an interesting ability.

In a round-about way she had gotten her wish. At the age of seventeen she gained that ability. But everything in life has a price tag. This particular 'gift' had a big one, one that she didn't want to pay again unless she absolutely had to.

That was one of the reasons why she had done it. The price she had to pay every time she used what God had given her was too much. What she gained when she used it wasn't worth a person's very life. So she gave it up. She gave it up so she could gain back one of the five senses each person is graced with at birth: Touch.

But that decision led her to something she didn't want – losing her place among her friends and true family. But there are some things you just have to do, whether you want to or not. This was one of those things.

She wasn't too sure she liked life on the road. On the one hand, the time alone to think and reflect was kind of a mixed blessing. Now she had enough space to do so, but now more than ever she craved noise to distract herself.

Perhaps that's why her feet led her here, to the big easy. She had missed the flare that only the south could bring to life. She may not fully trust herself without her gloves yet, but perhaps here she could just lose herself in the noise and ignore all that she had left behind so she could let her wounds heal over a bit.


	6. Nothing Left to Lose

Some things never changed. She had only been here once in her youth, but she was willing to bet that even if some of the faces had changed, the sounds and the smells hadn't. She couldn't help but be thankful for that. For all that she was starting over she was beginning to crave a vague sense of familiarity, and this was it.

Her stomach was glad for the settling down. She was able to have her first real meal in what felt like ages. People didn't look at her gloves like she was nuts. They barely gave them a first glance, never mind trying to take a deeper look. For all the heat, the smell, the noise, she liked it here. It was part of its charm.

She was in love before she knew it.

She had met a man that was as beautiful as the city itself. He was charming and witty yet carried a air about him she couldn't quite put into words.

She found herself running into him all through the streets. She barely learned anything personal about him. Catching only a name and very little else. His accented voice was like music to her deprived ears, and she could never wait until she could hear it again.

She had no idea how many times she had scolded herself about her infatuation with the man. What else could she call him? There was no way he was anything less than five years older than herself. For heaven's sake, what would her mother say?

It was that question that gave her the answer: What did she care? She was powerless in the one and only New Orleans. What shouldn't she just let the die roll as they may? Because really, at this point, what did she have left to lose?


	7. Breaking the Habit

She was good at getting close but staying just out of reach. It was something she had been forced to learn but also a habit that was hard to kick.

"Why do you still wear them?"

She looked down at her hands. Any other day she would have said, 'old habits die hard.' To anyone else she'd say she didn't quite know herself. But she had come to know him, or at the very least understand him. So when he asked her a question she answered him honestly.

"It keeps me apart from them," she replied. "It reminds me what I gave up. It tells me that the fight's not over. It's a sign that I'm not strong enough, that I will never be strong enough."

He pulls her in close and wraps his arms around her. He knows it makes her uncomfortable, still not used to the sensations, but he knows that she needs it. He knows that he needs to do it, even if she won't always need him.

"You are strong enough, ma belle chere," he replied quietly. "You always were. You just don't realize your own strength."

She knows that the second she shows a sign that she wants him to let go, he will. But she also knows that he does this for her and her alone. It's why she hugs him back just as tightly, why she buries her face in his neck and refuses to let go for all she's worth until they no longer have a choice. Logan's still not sure about him, but she has to admit, her Cajun has that affect on a lot of people.


	8. History Sucks

She liked to think that they had made the right decision. Both had friends here, both were able to make a life here. There was only one problem:

They both had a history here.

Ever since she had come back she'd had nothing but trouble. It had been a pleasant surprise to see that Logan had finally made it his permanent residence, but in all honesty that was about all that had been pleasant.

Within four weeks she began to regain her powers. The personalities she had previously absorbed had yet to make an appearance at all, but she wasn't about to complain about that.

What she could complain about, but didn't, was Booby and Kitty. It wasn't the fact that they had a fling while she and Bobby had been together. She was over that. The problem was that they weren't. It didn't help that both parties seemed to believe that they were at fault for her leaving and taking the 'cure.'

"Enough, Kid," she heard Logan call to her from the doorway. "You're about to work yourself into exhaustion."

"Just twenty more minutes," is her reply, keeping her pace on the treadmill, "Then I'll get a bite to eat."

She didn't need to look at him to know he wasn't pleased when she heard, "I mean it, Rogue. Don't make me have 'Ro limit your time in here – again."

Sighing Rogue slowly brought herself to a stop. "I was managin' myself just fine you know."

The Wolverine raised an eyebrow, "Do you even know how long you've been in here?"

Rogue shrugged as she sipped at her bottle of water. She knew better than to gulp it all down. "No more than a couple of hours."

"Look, Kid," he started awkwardly. He hated acting remotely father-figure to her. He knew that was pretty much the definition of their relationship, and that she didn't mind it in the slightest, but still. "I know Ice-boy and Half-pint are getting on your nerves, but you need a better way to relieve the stress or you're gonna end up seeing the Fur-ball again."

"You do this all the time," the younger girl reminded him childishly.

Logan shook his head. "You're not the one with the regenerative powers for when you over-exert yourself. Instead of pretending to kick their asses in the Danger Room – Yes, I saw that little program of yours – or avoiding them in here, do yourself a favor: Actually kick their ass."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be a teacher here?"

The older man shrugged, "Just a bit of friendly advice. Besides, the jerk deserves it."

Rogue knew that he was talking about Bobby. For all that he didn't like Remy, he preferred the Cajun over the younger boy.

As Rogue moved to leave he called after her, "When you do decide to hand his ass to him, make sure to tell 'Ro I told you not to?"

* * *

A/N: This one isn't actually one of my favourites, but when I wrote it I was hating on my history profs for assigning crap assignments so I wanted something with the title "History Sucks". I've finally put together all of my little snippets so I'll probably be posting more :)

Hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Homecoming

She couldn't stop herself from shifting in her position on the bike behind Remy. It had been a long time since she had been back here, longer than even when Logan took one of his trips in attempt to go down memory lane. What would she tell them? How could she tell them?

"We need to do this, Chere," Remy reminded quietly, "No one else we can trust."

She hated that he had a point, "They're not gonna understand," she told him. "They're gonna think…"

"Don't matter what they think," he interrupted. "All we need are answers. We can decide what to do from there."

She nodded her head, knowing that they weren't the only two involved. The cure had lasted for so long. Now with increasing numbers of failures, so soon after they'd decided on a life together…They couldn't chance this. It was too important.

Reaching out she entered the pass code into the security pad. Knowing how much was going on they more than likely hadn't had a chance to change it. Even if they had, it wasn't like Remy couldn't just let himself in.

"You have to promise to let me do the talkin'," she said nervously as they watched the gates slowly open, "Especially if Logan's home. He's a bit…"

"Overprotective," Remy said with his girlfriend. "We've been over all of this."

She wrapped her arms around him once more as he readied to start the bike up once more. "That doesn't mean you were listening to me."

"Too right, chere," the smirk was evident even in his voice, "Too right."

* * *

A/N: I know I said that I had all my pieces grouped together so I'd be posting more, but I guess I only had one thing right. They're all together in one nice little folder, but I haven't been posting. Sorry. No idea if it will get better. I hope it will.


End file.
